theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Goda
A member of the Kaguya Clan who ended up taking refuge in Iwagakure~ Appearance Takashi has long reddish auburn hair which goes down slightly below his waist line. His hair will always be in a messy fasion aside from it being tied just above his waist. He has a very lean lanky built and will tend to wear a half sleeved variation of a Kung-Fu suit in either White or Black. Personality Takashi is a calm and collected individual who is rarely angered. He will tend to at times linger on what people say and is the type to take jokes seriously due to his battle mind set. Although Takashi is loyal to the village for taking him in he still at times puts his judgement over the Kage of the village. In his spare time Takashi can be found honing his martial arts skills or roaming the village. History Born into the Kaguya clan Takashi witnessed many brutalities. At the age of 7 Takashi was supposed to be initiated as a full fledged Kaguya member by slaughtering an innocent. However Takashi refused to commit the murder as the one victim was a past friend of him. The clan disgusted at his kindness deemed him an exile and attempted to kill him. Whilst running from the clan Takashi ran into a group of elite Jonnin from Iwagukure lead by the present Kage. The group from Iwagukure felt pity for Takashi and took him in. Takashi then decided that he would continue his training as a Ninja since it was the only lifestyle he knew and was a way for him to feel like he belongs. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Element Release Element Name: Lightning Release *B Lighting Release: False Darkness **A spear shaped stream of lightning emits out of Takashi's mouth capable of piercing rock having the power to severly damge or even kill someone. *B Lighting Release: Thunder Arrows **Takashi forms multiple arrows after his hand seals (current limit is 25) and can fire them all at once or have them delayed. However Takashi has yet to fully master the Jutsu to it's fullest potential making it an incomplete Jutsu. *C Lightning Release: Discharge **Takashi releases a small lightning chakra wave with his hand causing anyone who comes in contact with it to be paralyzed. Taijutsu *B Frontal Lotus **Although Takashi can't open any Chakra Gates due to his Kekkai Genkai he uses his reinforced bone structure to push his opponent into the air and then pile drive him into the ground. However Takashi prefers to use a strong length of chain rather then binding cloth. *C Shadow of the Dancing Leaf **A technique where one follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. Kekkai Genkai Shikotsumyaku: '''Shikotsumyaku '''is the Kekkai Genkai of the extinct Kaguya Clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking also giving him a unique skeletal structure. Despite having been raised partially in the Kaguya Clan he does not use any techniques passed down by his clan members and only uses his own unique fighting style. *Bone Armament Neutral Form **Multiple sharp boned protrude from any of Takashi's limbs. He will mix this with his Taijutsu in order to catch opponents off guard. *Bone Armament Offensive Form **Unlike the neatral armament Takashi has a lesser amount of bones but instead a sharper and tougher retractable piece from beneath his palms and the tip of his elbows. The bones from his fingers can also be shot out at immense speeds as the bones coming from his wrists and elbows . *Bone Armament Defensive Form **In this form Takashi will have numerous amount of bones sticking out from most parts of his body. These bones will be interwined with each other in order to strengthen and re enforce them. The major change in this form is that his ribcage will be extended covering just above his waist and will be over lapping each other. *Bone Armament Lightning Enhancement **Currently an incomlete jutsu; Takashi is attempting to incorporate his lightning element into his Bone Armament but has so far failed with devasting results to his body. Generic Jutsu's *E Henge no Jutsu: It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilful shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. *E Kawarimi no Jutsu: With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. *D Body Flicker Jutsu: This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. *B Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Similar to the Clone Techniques, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Takashi can only create three and with difficulty at that. Weapons Inventory *Shurikens - 40 *Kunai - 10 *Exploding Tags - 20 *Smoke Bombs - 10 *Custom Weapon: Nin Chain **A light weight yet sturdy length of chain. It is kept in a scroll :/ Trivia Enjoys passing time with drinking tea and reading manga Will often end his sentences with De Gozaru~ Takashi is RP'd by Ashi~ Relationships Hideki Ryuzoku: Having only done a few missions with Hideki Takashi has a little no no opinion on him. He believes him to be childish and doesn't seem to bother with him. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Chuunin Category:Ashikabi Sama Category:Iwagakure